Memories That Last a Lifetime
by Lily Hermione Potter
Summary: Teddy Remus Lupin the orphaned child to the two fallen war heroes Remus and Nymphadora Lupin, grandson to a disowned Black sister, Andromeda Tonks and the godson of the famous Harry Potter. As Teddy gets ready for his graduation, he remembers his memories


**Memories That Last Forever **

**Summary: Teddy Remus Lupin the orphaned child to the two fallen war heroes; Remus and Nymphadora Lupin, grandson to a disowned Black sister, Andromeda Tonks and the godson of the famous Harry Potter. As Teddy gets ready for his graduation, he remembers his memories as he grew up all the way till his seventh year. He thinks about his life after Hogwarts and with whom he will live a happy life with, just as his parents had been with each other. Could the love of his life perhaps be a certain blue-eyed blond Weasley?**

* * *

**Chapter One – Seventh Year Blues**

Teddy Remus Lupin was standing in his dorm in Gryffindor tower and couldn't believe that in a week he would leave the comfort of Hogwarts. He still remembered when he was so excited to start school and now he was graduating after seven prank filled years of attending Hogwarts.

One of his best friends came inside the dorm and grinned at him. Justin O'Conner, the muggleborn of the group, had darkish blond hair that fell over his bright blue eyes with a spark of mischief in them and was an inch shorter than Teddy was.

"Can't you believe that we spent seven years in this dorm," said Justin O'Conner, clapping Teddy in the shoulder.

"I know and in a week we will be gone," Teddy answered his best friend.

"Why so down my mates?" asked Andrew Bones as he along with another boy behind him came in the room.

Andrew Bones was a distant relative of Susan Bones the head for the Transportation Department at the Ministry. He was the same height as Teddy, with shaggy brown hair and mysterious gray eyes that was unable to tell whether if he was up to something.

"We just were say how it's hard to believe that we're leaving," Justin said to his friend.

"Well, I know who will be upset once we leave," started Brandon Wood, smiling at the three other boys.

Brandon Wood was the middle child of the famous keeper Oliver Wood. He stood tall and lean as Teddy was, with black hair that was swept to the left covering one of his pale green eyes.

"And who might that be?" asked Justin, although he knew what his friend would say. "Teddy Bear's half French and 1/8 veela Weasley," finished Brandon, smirking at the Metamorphmagus.

Andrew, Justin and Brandon laughed as their friend Teddy's electric blue hair changed to a bright red. "I thought I told you guys to stop calling me that," Teddy scowled at Brandon.

Teddy hated when his friends called them Teddy Bear, but he blamed his Aunt Ginny for that. Back in the first year when they were going home for Christmas holidays; Brandon had overheard Ginny Potter call him "Teddy Bear" ever since then the three boys had teased him over his childhood nickname given to him by his Aunt Ginny.

"So what's going to happen with Victorie Weasley?" asked Justin to Teddy.

"What about Victorie?" Teddy asked his friend. "Well, she has had a major crush on you since like-," started Justin.

"Since forever I know, okay. My Uncle Harry, Aunt Gin and the rest of my family have all told me about it," said Teddy. "You guys know very well that Vicky is just a girl with a silly crush and I don't see her in that way at all. I mean come on you guys, she's my godfather's and Aunt Gin's niece!"

"Oh come on Teddy, you got admit that Victorie is a very good looking girl," suggested Andrew, looking at him.

Teddy spaced out for a minute and suddenly Victorie Weasley's face came to him. He had to admit that she had a breathtaking beauty just like Fleur Weasley did.

"Teddy?" asked Justin, taking Teddy out of his thoughts. "What?" Teddy asked. "Well, you just spaced out when we asked you if you think that Vicky is pretty," said Andrew.

Teddy avoided looking at his friends the window with the view of the lake and caught sight of his god brother James Potter and adoptive cousin Fred Weasley.

"Oh look its Jamesie boy and Freddie!" Teddy said excitedly.

He hurried out of the dormitory leaving his three friends looking confused.

"Well, if he wanted to avoid talking about Victorie; he's going right towards her when he sees her outside with Jamesie boy and Freddie," answered Andrew.

Justin looked over toward the window that Andrew was standing by and saw twelve-year-old James Potter surrounded by a few of his first year friends and some of the Weasley cousins.

There was Freddie Weasley, son of George and Alicia Weasley then Victorie and Cherie Weasley, eldest daughters of Bill and Fleur and finally Melinda and Molly Weasley the rebellious twins of Percy and Penelope Weasley.

"I don't see why Teddy wouldn't like Victorie," asked Brandon to the other boys. "I mean look her, she's beautiful."

The other boys nodded at that, why did Teddy deny the eldest Weasley girl's beauty. They had tried to get the eldest Weasley's attention, but were unsuccessful since she only had eyes for Teddy Remus Lupin.

Just as the Gryffindor boys were talking in the dorm, Teddy Lupin was walking down the corridors looking everywhere to check for any sight of Victorie. Ever since he could remember, Victorie Weasley had always been following him around whether he was at the Weasley's, his godfather's or at his own grandmother's home.

Teddy was surprised that Victorie wasn't anywhere in sight as he got to the grounds. He sighed with relief as he walked out of castle and into the grounds.

"Teddy! Teddy!" shouted James Potter. Teddy looked up and grinned at the eldest son of his godfather, run towards him with his broom in hand.

"Hey James!" he answered him.

James Sirius Potter had always admired his god brother and couldn't help, but to always have Teddy's approval in everything he did from pranks to teasing a certain red head muggle born girl by the name of Veronica McBeth.

He was taken out his thoughts when he heard a girlish giggle behind James Potter. Teddy looked behind his young god brother and there stood the girl he was trying so hard to avoid, Victorie Weasley.

"Aren't you going to say hi to me, Teddy Lupin?" asked Victorie, twirling a strand of her long blond hair in her finger.

Teddy managed to smile a bit as he looked at the beauty before him. "Oh, um… hi Vicky," Teddy said, the young Weasleys snickering at the eldest Weasley girl and the nervous godson of Harry Potter.

"Teddy I got a letter to send to Uncle Harry and Auntie Gin would you mind coming with me to the owlery," Victorie asked him.

He sighed and nodded at her. He didn't want to be mean to her since she asked him nicely… a little too nicely. "Cherie, make sure that these four go straight to the common room and not go wandering around the castle," Victorie told her sister.

Cherie along with their youngest sister Belle, were miniature versions of their sister Victorie from the long, flowing blond hair to the very blue eyes that they shared with their mother, Fleur.

She nodded and promised her sister that the four will be taken care of. James and Freddie whined at that sound of being babysat. "But Vicky we don't need to be watched by Cherie!" they whined loudly.

"I won't hear it, James Sirius Potter and you too, Fredrick Allen Weasley," Victorie said to the boys.

Both of them rolled their eyes and muttered yes under their breath. James glared at his god brother, but Teddy just smiled at him as an answer.

"Shall we, Teddy?" Victorie said to him, smiling flirtingly. The Metamorphmagus smiled weakly, but nodded anyways. As they walked away from their family which held in their laughter except James and Fred who looked confused at their cousin Victorie Weasley and poor Teddy Lupin.

* * *

**A/N: Well there you go I finally put this story up. I sure hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'll update as soon as possible. **

**Review Please! **

**Lily Hermione Potter. **


End file.
